A Better Present
by Kitty Caesar
Summary: Seto's mind works in mysterious ways, and sometimes even Katsuya can't understand him. But that's okay because his odd quirks make it all worthwhile. KaiJou established


Disclaimer: I don't own any part of Yuugioh. I only own my ideas (and my YGO DVDs).

Pairing: Seto/Katsuya (established)

Warning: Oneshot, Shonen-ai, very slight OOCness?, senseless fluff?

Author Note: Inspired by the prompt word "Present" in the 15_min_fic livejournal community.

* * *

_**A Better Present**_

Oneshot

* * *

**­­­­**

There was the sound of the front door opening and closing, and a briefcase lightly being set down. And then the rumbling sound of bare feet hitting the stone floor erupted.

Unprepared for the double attack, Kaiba Seto was slightly thrown off balance and ended up landing on the floor as two mops of hair bounced on him from either side. Looking down at his attackers he tsk-ed, "Can't even let me get two steps in the door."

"But Nii-sama," the black mop of hair whined, "you said that you would be home two hours ago!"

"Yeah, Seto!" the blonde mop joined in.

The duo caused the brunette to chuckle, "I had pressing matters to take care of. Did you two decide to jump on me just because I'm late?"

Mokuba and Katsuya looked up at the brunette and replied with a "No…" that just trailed off for a bit. As the brunette inconspicuously patted one of his jacket pockets he perked his eyebrow questioningly at the two, to which the couple finished, "We decided to _tickle_ you!"

Needless to say, the normally powerful CEO was powerless for about ten minutes as his lover and his younger brother teamed up and tickled him. In the end the attackers stopped in order to give Seto a chance to breath. Though, at this point, all of them were red in the face and tired, so a rest was welcomed.

After a loving swat to each of the mops of hair, Seto, glad that it wasn't squished, started to pull a small cardboard box out of his coat pocket, "How about a peace offering?"

Katsuya barely had enough time to look at the box before the younger Kaiba bother grabbed it with a squeal, hugged his older brother, and then dashed off with a "Yay! Present!" on his lips.

Seto just chuckled again as he watched his brother bound out of the room.

When the young businessman looked down at his lover he found golden orbs curiously looking up at him. "Did I confuse you again, Pup?" the brunette said as he pulled himself up to lean against the door, all the while pulling his blonde lover into his lap and then gently shifting him. Because of the dog-related insult he smaller man lightly slapped his lover's chest, before cuddling against it while asking about the contents of the 'peace offering.' Seto lightly kissed the top of Katsuya's head as he mumbled, "Pocky."

That one word got Katsuya's full attention and the blonde bolted upright, "What! You gave _Mokuba_ Pocky?" And then he whined at Seto, "What about _me_?"

The brunette tsk-ed the blonde as he tried to kiss Katsuya on the cheek, "I'll give you something better tonight. Besides, you don't want that sugary stuff."

But the blonde was not going to be swayed.

Seto got lightly pushed away as Katsuya looked thoroughly appalled, "What?! No! Yes, I do!" And then hands started rummaging in Seto's coat pockets, "There _better_ be some more for me in here."

Seto shook his head as he shooed away the blonde's wandering hands, "You better stop that, Mutt."

"No," Katsuya huffed, "I want Pocky!" And then the blonde started up his search again.

"Are you defying your Master?" Seto asked as he lightly grabbed his lover's wrists.

Kastuya huffed again, "That means you didn't bring me any." As he pulled his hands out of Seto's soft grasp he mumbled, "You never bring me anything anymore."

Seto was slightly hurt at the other's accusation but tried not to show it. "That's not true," he softly said as his arms pulled the blonde further into his lap and in a warm embrace. And then as Katsuya's questioning eyes looked up, Seto kissed the other full on the lips.

What started as a gentle and chaste kiss spurred by Seto, turned into a heated battle that was ended by Katsuya. In the end the blonde basically had his lover pinned against the door and was massaging the bulge in the other's pants.

"Seto…" Katsuya gruffly whispered in his loves ear, "let's—"

"Go upstairs. I agree. I don't want Mokuba walking in on something he shouldn't be."

"Yeah," the blonde chuckled.

And so with that said the two males made their way up the closest staircase without stumbling too much, and wound up in their bedroom with much less clothes on then when they started.

Once the last articles of clothing were finally discarded Seto was able to prove to his partner just how much he loved him.

***

After a very passionate session that ended up with Katsuya dead tired and asleep, Seto was able to unwind himself from his lover's embrace and slip off the bed.

It took the brunette a few quick glances through the large bedroom in order to locate his discarded trousers. And then after a quick search of the pockets he let out a quite curse. Upon not finding what he was looking for Seto's mind raced for a second before calming down.

The brunette thought he had placed _it _in one of his trouser pockets, but _it _wasn't there. He just hoped that _it_ hadn't fallen out when they had made their tantalizing trek to the bedroom.

He turned to the large armoire to pull out some underwear and a pair of light-blue cotton sleep pants. After he tugged on the pants without bothering to tie them, he draped a dark-navy-blue robe that was semi transparent over this lithe frame, and he made his way downstairs.

As he made his way down one of the many grand staircases his featherweight robe fluttered behind him and dusted the carped stairs. It was then that he realized that he had left _it _in his briefcase. He then began walking a little faster than normal. He wanted to get what he was planning on getting as fast as possible. He didn't want Katsuya to wake up while he was gone.

Seto rounded into the grand foyer and after a quick glance to the door he let out yet another soft curse. 'One of the maids must have taken my briefcase to my study already.'

So as quickly as he had arrived, he left and made his way back up the stairs. On the way to his in-house office Seto cursed himself for not asking one of the maids about the whereabouts of his briefcase _after_ he had realized that _it_ was in there, and _before_ he went to search for said briefcase. Also, he was getting a little bit uncomfortable about the fact that his mind wasn't working properly. Nerves? 'No, I'm just uncomfortable about the fact that I'm taking too long.'

Even if it was his nerves, Seto wasn't about to admit it. Getting nervous didn't come often enough for it to come naturally to him, let alone for him to admit it.

'I'm not nervous,' was thought as the CEO opened his office door and quickly made his way to his desk. 'I have _nothing_ to be nervous about.' And with that he spun the opening of the case towards him, placed his thumb on the scanner pad, and flung the top open.

The second that his worried cobalt eyes spotted the little black velvet box they softened and he let out a sigh that he didn't realize he was holding. But then he mentally berated himself for reacting like such. 'I'm _not _nervous,' he thought as he slammed the briefcase shut after he had pocketed the black box. 'I'm _excited_ about Katsuya's reaction That's all. _Not_ nervous.'

Seto was almost to his bedroom. 'Katsuya shouldn't be expecting anything. Yes, I came home late just so that I could personally pick these up, but that shouldn't tip him off. I come home late all the time. And yes, I didn't let him search me, but that was just because I didn't want Mokuba to see something that he shouldn't have … and _not_ because I was nervous that Katsuya might find the rings… Even though they weren't even in my pockets.'

Seto stopped in front of his bedroom door, and it took a little more effort than normal for him to turn the handle. 'No, I'm _not_ nervous.'

And then a smirk tugged at his lips as a memory came to him, and he whispered to himself, "Heh, just you wait Pup. What I have for you is _much_ better than Pocky."

And he opened the door.

~Owari/End~

* * *

A/N: As you can tell, I cheated on this. I wrote a rough draft of this fic in 15 minutes but liked it so much that I decided to expand it! :D … Hope no one minds. … Also, I'm not sure if I want to add more to this and make it a two or threeshot. Suggestions? I basically know what I would write, but I'm not sure if I want to add more to this and disturb the flow and tone that I have going on here. Hmm… maybe do another oneshot that _could_ be a sequel/continuation? … Yeah, just might do that…

Anyway…

I like the idea of Seto using Pocky as a 'peace offering.' He sure knows how to exploit his brother's love of sugar. No wonder that little boy is so hyper… and therefore used to get kidnapped all the time. XD: lol

… Hehe, and I like the 'peace offering' that Jou is going to get. Much better than Pocky, if I do say so myself. 8D

Also, sorry about the lack of citrus. I originally had a lemon in here, but decided that it didn't fit with the flow and concept of this oneshot, so I took it out. I mean, I love lemons as much as the next yaoi fangirl, but there was just something about sticking one in here that didn't work for me. ^^; Sorry!

Reviews/comments are super-special-awesome and they will give my hair, er, stories super strength! OK, that's enough YGO: Abridged quotes. lol

PS~ A big sorry to those who are waiting for the next chapter of _Patterns of the Powerful_! An idea struck me about a week ago and so I have been tweaking some things here and there. ^^; The next installment should be coming within a week (if college doesn't try to reclaim my soul like it did last year…)! Look forward to it!


End file.
